As an apparatus for bonding and mounting an electronic component, which has a junction bump formed thereon, such as flip chips onto a board, there have been widely used electronic component mounting apparatuses for bonding together and mounting the two members, electronic component and board, by thermo-compression. In this type of electronic component mounting apparatus, an electronic component sucked to the thermo-compression tool is heated while being pressed against the board on which a thermosetting bonding material, such as thermosetting resin or anisotropic conductive material, has previously been fed and placed, by which the thermosetting bonding material is thermally hardened and thus the two members are bonded together (see, Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2000-13005 A).
Also, for this type of electronic component mounting apparatus, multi-piece boards are widely used as the board onto which electronic components are to be mounted. The multi-piece board is a set of a plurality of unit boards, and after the mounting of electronic components onto the unit boards, is subjected to cutting between individual unit boards so as to be divided into a plurality of independent unit boards.
FIGS. 11A and 11B show a state in which electronic components are being mounted onto a multi-piece board by a conventional thermo-compression tool. Referring to FIG. 11A, a thermo-compression tool 101 is set on a bottom face of a thermo-compression head 100. The thermo-compression tool 101, which is made from heat-resistant material such as ceramics, is constructed such that an electronic-component suck-up member 101b is protrusively provided at a center of a lower surface of a plate-shaped base member 101a. 
A first suction hole 102 is formed at a center of the bottom face of the thermo-compression head 100, and a suck-up hole 103 communicating with the suction hole 102 is formed in the thermo-compression tool 101. Further, a second suction hole 104 is formed on either side of the suction hole 102, serving for removably sucking up and holding the thermo-compression tool 101. The thermo-compression head 100 has a heater (not shown) contained therein, serving for heating the thermo-compression tool 101 by its heat conduction.
Such an electronic component mounting apparatus as shown above is so constructed as to allow a plurality of types of thermo-compression tools to be interchanged as required depending on the form of the electronic component to be mounted. Suck-up members 101b of the individual thermo-compression tools are formed in correspondence to the size and other forms of the individual electronic components, respectively, while bases 101a of the individual thermo-compression tools are formed all in common regardless of the form of the suck-up member 101b in order to ensure the interchangeability in their fitting to the bottom face of the thermo-compression head 100.
Referring to FIG. 11B, a multi-piece board 110 is segmented into a plurality of unit boards 110a, 110b, 110c, and so on. A plurality of electrodes 111 are formed on top of each unit board 110a, 110b, 110c . . . , and a thermosetting bonding material 112 is previously placed on each electrode 111 in a preceding process. Bumps P′ of electronic components P are mounted on the electrodes 111 and thermo-compressed, where the thermosetting bonding material 112 thermally hardens so that the electronic components P are mounted. When the electronic components P have been mounted onto all the unit boards 110a, 110b, 110c, etc., the multi-piece board 110 is cut and divided on broken lines N.